Intoxicated
by Hollowshirosaki413
Summary: Ichigo literally hated that bastard. He did. But then again, he knew he didn't. And Grimmjow, well, Grimmjow was hell-bent on making Ichigo his Queen of the Incubi - however he first has to tell the teenager that those four years of his life he was standing next to, yeah, an Incubus. Thought it could wait, and as of now, he just wanted to enjoy a fucking awesome highschool life.
1. That Royal Blue Fucker

Intoxicated

_Chapter One: That Royal Blue Fucker_

~oOo~

_Third Person POV_

There are some things that hold you down to Earth – that make it seem normal in the eyes of a regular human. To people the thought of mythical creatures running around like the little whore's they are is absurd, there would definitely be no way in hell that strange, abnormal creatures like sex fiends that people like to relate to the Incubus and Succubus families, or little people or sea sirens or nymphs or dragons or the like – no, that would never, ever be the case and they certainly do not walk among humans like they _are _humans.

Ichigo Kurosaki was certainly proved wrong.

All his life Ichigo had been able to see the paranormal. Ghosts weren't creepy, flesh eating monsters and angels weren't as nice as they claim to be and demons weren't even that bad – save their sadistic tendencies and their ability to freak people the fuck out. But when Ichigo found out that, oh boy, _he was a target for an Incubus, _his shit flipped so fucking bad that he ended up doing apeshit insane and killed all the humans in existence because they were just like la-de-da nothing is going on here because –….

Okay, that was too much. Point being that Ichigo's lover, the King of Incubi, was more importantly the stupidest idiot of all time, and unfortunately the man he had grown to love.

And this is the story of how shit went down the drain.

~oOo~

Ichigo was generally a nice teen. Many people liked him in school and would more than likely step out of their way just to greet the teen – but many people also refused to even glance at the orangette out of fear as well. There were some that would scream and get out of the way was he walked around the hallways and here would be some that would come up behind him and smoosh him with their giant ass boobs and some would simply wave at him – Ichigo liked those people best. In Kurosaki's eyes, as well as plenty of other people's, teacher's either loved him or hated him and he was all around just someone you didn't mess with.

But Ichigo knew that of course one person would never, ever, _ever _dream of leaving him alone no matter how hard he would ever think of trying. He could try and plot murder and the guy would laugh at him in the face and tell him to get a bigger fucking weapon to cut through his long, bulging muscles and he would laugh sadistically as Ichigo would return with a big ass fucking scythe and tell him to sharpen the bitch just to lay a scratch on him.

There was this one guy who would tease him and push his buttons to the point of combustion – like a huge ass Nuke – just go boom!

There was this one guy who would poke his neck throughout class and tell him to turn around when he turned to tell the fucker off, only to sit and fiddle with his hair the rest of class because the fucker thought it was interesting. Really, that was the only feeling that was mutual. Common insight for weird hair – that was it. He swore.

There was this one guy who knew he was the most popular, sexiest fucker in all of school, possibly the whole damned world and carried an ego that would fill up Einstein's mind past what he was able to think.

And his name….

His name….

….Was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

As much as Ichigo hated that fucker, he couldn't deny how inhumanly sexy the man was. A pair of eyes that were so intense that they would eat anybody's soul out from inside them was where Ichigo would start with. They were the purest of the purest blue, so blue that people often thought they were awesome contacts or whatnot – you could stare into them for hours upon hours and not give a fuck because they were just so _beautiful._

And like Ichigo, Grimmjow had the hair gifted for being out worldly. It wasn't as blue as his eyes; however it was thick and tousled into a sexy mess that looked almost effortless because it was so damned perfect. The colour was just shy of a cobalt teal, and when it hit the sunlight people often thought the man put sparkles in his hair. No one could deny how sexy the man's exotic features were – not even Ichigo, who knew he fucking hated him.

And his body. Oh god, his body. As a gay man, Ichigo was pretty damned sure he was entitled to get a hard on from that body – if it wasn't for the fact that his hard on when seeing the fucker was probably twice the hardness it should be – even when Grimmjow would touch him it always left tingles falling down his spine. An angled jaw, carved to perfection, thin but puffy, clearly kissable lips, washboard abs and biceps that would make anyone jealous – though not too bulky – big hands with long, endless fingers and toned hydraulic legs that Ichigo would love to see holding him place, pinned under the bed while he was mercilessly pounded into –….

Okay, maybe he liked the guy just a little bit.

Just a little.

Not a lot, though. He swore.

Okay, who was he kidding? Ichigo fucking adored the man. Every time he passed Ichigo could feel the sensation of being watched by those oceanic orbs, eating him from the inside out like a burrito that was being stuffed in a Mexican's face during the day of the dead. It was like a magnetic pull, Ichigo was always with Grimmjow and Grimmjow was always with Ichigo, even if they didn't really mean it. They saw each other on the streets, almost always in school, in lunch, shit like that. Even when the two delve into their morning job before school – they always ended up running together because Grimmjow won't get off of the orangette's back.

Not that Ichigo wanted him to.

"Ichi. Iccchi. Heeeey, Strawberry? Ya in there?" Burst out of his thinking bubble, Ichigo promptly jumped in his seat and stared at the bluenette that was too fucking close for comfort. As his eyes strayed away from the window the orangette pushed his chair back to avoid from his face getting hotter than needed be.

"What?" Ichigo grumbled as he fought a soft yawn as his frenimy sat back.

"Everyone's gone, idiot. Yer like, thirty minutes outta school." Grimmjow had informed him with a large smirk. Ichigo blinked at the new set of information and stared blankly as the empty room ahead, wondering how the hell he had sat through the bell – not to mention the noisy students. Maybe he fell in an awake-sleep?

"U-Uh, yeah. Right." Ichigo muttered as he found himself standing from his seat. Grimmjow stood from the own poor fucking lucky chair he was straddling and stretched, his eyes glazed with humor and his lips quirked in a small smirk.

"An' I've been starin' atcha adorable face fer like, five minutes."

Fucker never knows when to shut up, does he? "My lord are you annoying." Ichigo mumbled as he found himself yawning and picking up his bag. Without much care Ichigo slung the thing over his shoulder and turned his back from Grimmjow, deciding to ignore the sexy beast and continue on home.

"Only fer ya, Ichi." Grimmjow replied from a little bit too close being Ichigo for comfort. Ichigo, who was used to his friends stupid ass perverted ways from over the years, only sighed and rolled his eyes petulantly. He knew that statement was for the birds, but he wasn't too keen on pointing that out right about now.

"So what are you doing here so late, anyway?" Ichigo asked his personal stalker as they descended down the schools now empty stares, listening to the echo's bounce off the walls like some sort of creepy horror movie. Their shadows moved with them but neither was in the slightest intimidated from the little actions and sounds.

"Waitin' fer yer sorry ass at the gates." Grimmjow grunted as they reached the bottom, his hands behind his head in a classic I'm-fucking-Grimmjow-Jeagerjaques-And-All-You-Bitc hes-Better-Know-It stance.

"Well I'm incredibly sorry I made the King's ass wait for lil' old me." Ichigo crumbled out as he rolled his eyes as the pouting bluenette, deciding to more or less follow his frenimy around for a little while. It wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway – he didn't want to go home just yet and he also didn't want to bother his friends. So, for the meantime, the idiot who always gets on his nerves will be his unwelcomed company.

Anyway, it seemed like Grimmjow wanted him to follow him, regardless of what he thought.

Grimmjow let out a hearty laugh and walked amiably towards his expensive midnight blue Lamborghini Avendator – because of course every normal teenager owned one of those sexy motherfuckers that always got Ichigo hot under the collar – swirling his keys around his pointer finger as he went. Ichigo sighed softly and tucked his hands in his washed out light blue jeans, giving Grimmjow a strange look through his back as the other blatantly strutted his way towards his car.

"What did you want me for?" Ichigo found himself asking with a yawn. "I got things to do, places to be." _Liar. _Ichigo's subconscious laughed at him as Grimmjow simply turned back with a raised eyebrow and a deranged smirk.

"No ya don't." Grimmjow answered for him. Fucker.

Ichigo groaned. Grimmjow, in reply, laughed again and got into the driver's side of the car, Ichigo on the passengers. The orangette was immediately wafted with the comforting car seats that were possibly even more comfortable than his own bed spread. Of course Ichigo had been in this car a many of many times before, because the man was his ride home usually, but each and every time was like a new experience with how good it felt and, of course, how fast Grimmjow drove.

"You never answered." Ichigo spoke as Grimmjow inserted the key into the ignition. He started the car up and peeled out of the almost empty school parking lot while Ichigo went through his CD's, trying to decide who or what to listen to. While Ichigo was surfing, he noted that the other still listened to Dubstep mixes, Disturbed, Three Days Grace, a couple playlists of Nickelback, Escape the Fate, some Nightcore – didn't peg Grimmjow for someone to like something like that – and of course, the CD that Ichigo always put on – Sixx. A.M.

All the while, Grimmjow answered. "Hmm….My bedroom sound nice?" Grimmjow cackled as Ichigo shot him a deathly look, accompanied by a slight blush on his angled cheeks. Grimmjow zipped through the streets like they were driving away from a fucking bomb and continued with what he was saying. "You don't remember wha' today is, do ya?" The blue-haired insane man asked the orangette with a skeptical look.

Ichigo raised a thin eyebrow. "Should I?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow replied. "It's not every day some idiot forgets his friend's birthday."

_Oh shitttttt. How the hell could I forget that?_

"What?" Ichigo gaped openly as he finds himself scrambling for the date inside of his head. And sure enough, if it wasn't June Sixth….God _fucking _dammit how did he – wait what? "Who the hell said I'm your friend?!" Ichigo cried out as the song 'Life Is Beautiful' by Sixx. A.M began slamming through the speakers.

"Said me." Grimmjow called as he turned a corner like a madman and continued to drive down the highway. Sometimes both the bluenette and Ichigo hated living in the country. Though they both knew they would hate the city with a passion, so driving a good forty minutes to school wasn't too bad. "Be privileged to be friends with the most popular kid in school." Grimmjow's lips quirked as he heard a snort from the orangette himself.

"So damned privileged. My ass. I could do just fine without you." Ichigo grinned as the other's face immediately turned ashen at the slightly cold answer Grimmjow had received. Though Grimmjow was quick to reply.

"Don't act like I don't occupy most a yer days while watchin' me run around a football and baseball field." Grimmjow retorted with a grin. "Bet'cha always hard after I finish my practices."

And of course, Ichigo would never admit that he always had to take a trip to the bathroom before he got in his own truck _just for that reason._ "Then don't act like you don't get off after we practice after you." Ichigo called playfully as he leaned the seat back just enough so he could stare at the cars ceiling.

"Damn fuckin' straight. Ta see yer tight ass run around that field like a fuckin' soccer pro? The custodian's kno' me by first name how often I've been in that bathroom."

And Ichigo said the most intricate line he had ever thought about stating after that sentence. "Shut the fuck up." He grumbled acutely.

Of course Ichigo had always known that Grimmjow thought he was sexy. And hell, he would've even gotten together with the other if it hadn't been for Grimmjow's accurate past of picking up and dumbing everyone he's dated – which, Ichigo may add, was a lot. And call him crazy, but he didn't want to be another cliché conquest like all the other times.

'Careless Whisper' by Seether popped up just as Ichigo's farm house came into view over the highways hill. And, in a normal car, it would've taken another five minutes to get to the place, but since Grimmjow was a driving fool they were there in two. Ichigo, prepared to just be dropped off at his place, got out of the car and waved Grimmjow a thank you, that is, until, Grimmjow turned the car off. Ichigo turned behind him and gave Grimmjow his infamous scowl and glare combo of a death punch.

Grimmjow could almost feel the mental punch stabbing him in the side. However he only grinned and got out of the car, slamming his door behind him. "Wha'? Ya think I'm gonna spend my birthday alone?" The bluenette laughed heartily as Ichigo gave him a passionate sigh.

Ichigo really hated to admit he liked Grimmjow more than he should.

"No, I expect you to go find some jock friends of yours and get drunk off your ass and find some cheap guy to screw so you wouldn't bother me." Ichigo yawned as he fished out his house keys from his pocket, noting that this was probably one of the few times that he had ever locked his house. He had paranoia moments, he had to admit. "Well, except that loud fucking party music that I can hear from like three miles away."

Yeah. Three miles. Ichigo still couldn't figure out why with an attitude like Grimmjow had he wasn't living in some expensive fucking condo, and instead next door to him – sort of – in a mediocre farm house. It's kind of some sick logic, if you asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow followed Ichigo with a grin as Ichigo unlocked his door, stepping inside. Grimmjow followed not long after. "So, what do you want to do?" Ichigo called to the bluenette as he stepped into his kitchen, planning to find something to eat after the long hours of listening to stuff he really didn't want to hear.

"Fuck ya in the side of ya staircase." Grimmjow answered seriously as he plopped himself in front of the Tv, knowing what the answer would be. After all, Ichigo certainly didn't know that Grimmjow knew just about exactly how Ichigo lusted after him. Especially with all the dreams Grimmjow gives him.

Grimmjow smirked. The kid was too adorably naïve.

And Ichigo was a master at denying things. And being stupid. "Anything _else?_" Ichigo called out distinctly as he emerged from the hallway leading to the kitchen, just enough to peek at Grimmjow to see if he was behaving. Grimmjow turned and gave him that very same smirk he always had when about to ask him something he didn't want to do. "I am _not _going out. It's fucking Friday and all I wanna do is sleep." Ichigo immediately denied Grimmjow.

Again, that same bubbling laugh gratified the air, making pleasured shivers drag through Ichigo's spine. "Nah." Grimmjow replied as he flicked the small flat screen Tv on. "Cook fer me." He asked instead, gauging Ichigo's reaction as he asked so.

Ichigo blinked at him. With an uncertain stare, he stepped into the room fully, wondering what Grimmjow was saying. "Cook….For you?" Ichigo asked with a slightly confused look. Grimmjow only nodded.

"Hell yeah." Grimmjow answered. "I'm starvin' and I wouldn't mind a nap myself – besides, ya make the best food in the whole damned world." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Only because I had Yuzu to teach me." Ichigo answered without hesitation, not even flinched when he said his deceased sister's name. Grimmjow, however, noted the slight atmosphere change and instead of replying to what Ichigo had to say, he stood.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower then. I expect food soon, mk?" Grimmjow ordered the little human with a sickening grin to his face, only to fuel Ichigo's anger with telling him what to do. The orangette's gaze flashed dangerously and if Grimmjow wasn't certain Ichigo wouldn't hurt him, he would be slightly afraid for his life.

"Fuck you. I never said yes." Ichigo pouted as he crossed his arms and stomped his foot on the wooden floor underneath him. Stupid blue-haired fucking idiot.

Grimmjow grinned. "Yeah, ya did." Grimmjow replied mysteriously as he turned and headed for the upstairs. He knew Ichigo's house layout all too well after being over so many times – it was strange how they weren't exactly friends but they acted like they were extremely close to each other – and made way for the shower.

All the while, Ichigo turned back to his small kitchen, fuming. As much as Ichigo hated to admit it, as much as he denied the fact, he loved when Grimmjow got in that ordering mood and would tell him what to do. Maybe it was a sick fetish he had, but Ichigo fucking loved it. In any case, Ichigo _did _obey what Grimmjow had asked for his birthday and decided to make him a worthwhile meal – how old was Grimmjow again? Was he eighteen? Or nineteen?

The orangette was sure Grimmjow was never held back, that fucking brainiac, but didn't Grimmjow say something about being a year older because of the way his birthday fell? Or a year younger? He couldn't remember. So, instead of worrying about that, he instead sifted through his fridge for something that that picky bastard liked to eat. A couple pounds of American Hamburger meat, some left over Mexican rice, some rice pudding that he knew Grimmjow loved, and a couple other ethnic foods that Ichigo was addicted to.

When his eyes rested on some plain orange chicken, Ichigo nodded his affirmative. Ichigo knew how to make some pretty good damned orange chicken. And some more rice pudding. Yeah. That would work.

All the while, Grimmjow was in the process of rinsing some suave shampoo out of his hair. He was humming to one of his favorite songs, Addicted by Saving Abel, as he let his thoughts wander to the delicious human known as Kurosaki Ichigo. He knew that Ichigo was damned well the most interesting person he had ever some across – human, demon, or faerie, and he was pretty damned sure he wanted Ichigo to be his good little bitch Queen. However he also knew that Ichigo wouldn't bend to his will right away, or, for years in fact – judging from as long as Grimmjow has known the other.

Ichigo didn't know he was anything other than human. The orangette probably wouldn't think much of it if Grimmjow had happened to tell him, though; after all, Ichigo had told him before that he had a fucked up ability to see ghosts more often than not. Grimmjow knew it started after his family died and to be honest, the first time Ichigo had told him, he thought that Ichigo knew just exactly what he was.

A sex-drived incubus with a libido that no one but that exact same orangette could ever sate.

Though he was proven wrong when each morning, after a pretty good sleeping night with harassing Ichigo in his dreams – nothing but foreplay, Grimmjow refused to take Ichigo in anything other than real life – and Ichigo would never confront him about his dreams, telling him it was annoying or something. As far as Grimmjow knew, Ichigo thought every dream was just that – a dream. And for now, Grimmjow was content of it staying that way.

After all, Grimmjow loved his life. Even if he had to deal with more than a few annoying fuckers while taking pride in some awesome American sports that were dropped inside of Japan – those stupid jocks annoyed the hell out of him. Before Grimmjow had met Ichigo he was a pretty good one-night-stand fuck-buddy with just about everyone he knew; attachments didn't mean anything, of course because he was free from his own damned demon world.

As Grimmjow inserted some conditioner on his hair he remembered exactly what he had come to the real world for. As the King of Incubi, he was qualified to find a mate. And since Grimmjow had never shown any apparent like towards any other sex-demon, his two-thousand year old mother had decided to send him into the real world.

Fucking. Horrible.

The first few years of his life was just as he had stated – one night stands. He was shocked as to how well he fit into the real world and how many people were so willing to give up their virginity; to be honest it disgusted Grimmjow.

But then BAM!

Insert first year of high-school with the new kid known as Kurosaki Ichigo.

He was a fucking pro at soccer. He was a sexy motherfucking orangette who walked around like he would kill anyone that touched him. He had a furious glare. And a snarl. And permanently narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. He was like, fucking amazing. And Grimmjow annoyed him to no end. Of course at first Ichigo fucking hated him, like he was some sort of parasite that was ruining his world, but gradually Ichigo stopped hitting him on sight and after a few good fights, they had actually become friends.

Or 'frenimies' as Ichigo would always call them.

"Keh, teasing bastard." Grimmjow groaned as he began to work the conditioner out of his head. Ichigo would never admit they were friends, but never – okay, that was totally a lie. Ichigo told him he hated him all the time. But then again, all the times he sent Ichigo sexy dreams the other never complained either, so what the fuck? He didn't see a problem with it.

And besides, Ichigo totally didn't know that his future would most likely consist of sitting on a throne like a good little bitch being the Queen of the Incubi.

And he would like to keep it that way for a while.

While Grimmjow was finishing up his long ass shower, Ichigo was adding the sweet and spicy dressing to the skillet, watching and listening at the stuff broiled by the chicken. After a little bit Ichigo threw in the oranges, watching as the liquid would pour out from the orange and seeping into the liquid itself.

A little while later Ichigo heard feet padding their way down the stairs that Ichigo owned. The orangette continued to stir the contents that would soon be finished as the rice pudding he made sat next to him in a fancy bowl. "Tha' smells fuckin' amazing…." Grimmjow moaned out as he entered the kitchen, shaking his limp, wet hair. Ichigo turned his eyes slightly to stare at Grimmjow, only to meet the face of the fucker _who wasn't wearing a goddamned towel._

"Grimmjow…." Ichigo called dangerously as said bluenette stepped into the kitchen with water dripping off his perfectly sculpted body. Even after seeing Grimmjow's body for so long he still had to fight his eyes from wandering down into those washboard abs that he drooled over many upon many nights. Grimmjow only rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Ichi. I need some clothes – where do ya put my forgotten ones?" Grimmjow smirked as he cocked his hips, enjoying how Ichigo's blush seemed to heighten more. With a sharp turn, Ichigo turned back to focus more on stirring the contents in the pan.

"Last drawer in the dresser in my room." Ichigo mumbled quietly, knowing that that wasn't the only place he hit Grimmjow's articles of clothing. The really comfortable T-shirts Ichigo kept to sleep in, as ashamed as he is to admit that to himself. God, was he fucking creepy.

Grimmjow nodded and exited the room again, leaving Ichigo to finally be able to relax. His shoulders slumped and Ichigo let the breath tumble from his lips instead of his nose. Grimmjow was such a tease – and the bastard probably knew exactly what the fuck he was doing, too. Stupid idiot.

Though, Ichigo should be pretty used to it by now. After all, he should've expected Grimmjow to come out like that – like the bastard always did unless he was sleeping.

Whatever. As much as an asshole he was, it was still Grimmjow's birthday. So, whatever. He would stick it out, he guessed.

When Grimmjow came in next the food was already sat out for him and Ichigo was getting his own food. Ichigo turned his head as he heard footsteps enter the extremely old home and met the eyes of an amused looking, fully dressed, Grimmjow. "Awe, is my little wifey cookin' my favorite food?" Grimmjow hummed as he sat himself in a wooden chair that was sitting in front of his plate. Ichigo practically threw him a fork.

"Shut the fuck up and eat, you abusive husband." Ichigo retorted with a slight smile as he set his own food down on the table, fork in hand. The orangette felt the table shake with Grimmjow's laugh.

"Always a fuckin' riot, kid." Grimmjow called as he jammed his fork down on the first piece of perfectly cut chicken which was lying next to some mandarin oranges. Almost instantly the food had been plopped into his mouth and Ichigo watched, almost hopeful, as Grimmjow tasted his home creation.

Somewhere inside Ichigo knew he loved when Grimmjow praised him. But who didn't? It wasn't anything not normal. Seriously. It wasn't.

"Oh, for fucks sake." Grimmjow moaned around the food in his mouth, knowing that the taste buds of his just got fed so good that he almost passed out. "I hope you lave leftovers." Grimmjow immediately went for another bite. Ichigo chuckled.

"Wouldn't cook for your ass if I didn't." Ichigo answered the other around a mouth full of his own food. As an afterthought, Ichigo added, "Happy Birthday, Grimm."

Grimmjow only smirked. "Yeah. Gettin' old already." Now Grimmjow knew that wasn't the case, but it wasn't like Ichigo needed to know that.

"Oh please, you could be eighty and still not look a day your age." Ichigo stated as he ate his own food slowly, giving Grimmjow an incredulous look as the other wolfed down his food. Around the rice and shit in his mouth, Grimmjow answered.

"Damn straight. I'm jus' tha' amazin'." Grimmjow called to Ichigo.

The orangette only rolled his eyes as they ate the rest of their food in silence. When they finished, Ichigo collected Grimmjow's third helping of food, now empty in his stomach, and placed the both of their plates in the sink. He wasn't one for dish washers. Grimmjow stood and stretched as Ichigo washed down the plates before adding soap, letting them sit for a while. In turn Ichigo made way towards both Grimmjow and the hallway out.

"Movie?" Ichigo called as he passed Grimmjow on his way to go towards the Tv. Grimmjow nodded.

"Please tell me you have the newest Wolverine movie!" Grimmjow answered from behind Ichigo. He nodded, knowing that Grimmjow had seen the action.

"Netflix, baby. Works like a charm." Ichigo laughed and sat down on his surprisingly comfortable couch, Grimmjow following not long after. The lap top from the bottom of the Tv, connecting the Tv to the flat screen, was already on and working. Ichigo's hand fell on his mouse as Grimmjow handled the remote. "Y'know, you really are a nerd when I think about it." Ichigo told the slightly larger man as he went on Netflix, searching for the movie.

Grimmjow grumbled. "So? So are you!"

Ichigo chuckled. "Not as bad."

"I bet you jack off to Jason Stathem every day!"

"Awe Grimm, ya jealous?"

_No. Because I know that it's really me, My Strawberry._

"Fuck no."

Ichigo laughed. "Liar. Besides Robert Downy Jr. is probably on your perverted mind twenty four seven."

"Nah, I leave that for you."

"Pervert! I – Wait a second…." Ichigo stared blankly as the screen as he noticed that the movie was 'not released for streaming'. "No!" Ichigo cried out dramatically as he saw the screen. When Grimmjow saw the same thing, he jaw dropped. Why the fuck was it not available for streaming?! Goddammit, it's all the good movies, too!

"What the – urgh." Grimmjow moaned as he leaned back in his seat, the remote being thrown on the coffee table. Ichigo, being the first to recover from such a dramatic experience, growled as he, instead, searched for one of his favorite movies that he knew was on Netflix.

"Death Race?" Grimmjow's eyes perked back ride open as he sat up, glancing at the screen. "It better be the first. I don't like the other one's as well."

"What do you take me as, an idiot?"

"Well….."

"Don't fucking answer that. Idiot."

Grimmjow laughed.

~oOo~

From somewhere outside the two exotic-haired people's house, a green haired teenager giggled at the scene with what seemed to be a blue-haired maniac. "Awe, they look so adorable together!" The one with the green hair squealed with a little dance to her step, staring out the window as she stared as her brother and the orange haired teen. She stopped listening in on their conversation as the movie started.

"Aren't they?" The blue-haired woman stated, her long, exotic hair flowing with the wind in the middle of a corn field. "Grimmy looks so happy, Nel-Chan!"

Nelliel, Grimmjow's little sister, smiled. "That he does, Momma. Let's come back some other time to wish Grimmy a Happy Birthday, alright?" the cute little bubbly woman danced around as he saw the two teens crack their shit up at one of the comments made in the movie. Mrs. Jeagerjaques nodded.

"Yeah, some other time." Said the previous queen of the Incubi. Said women disappeared just as Grimmjow's face risked a glance out the window.

_What were they doing here? _Grimmjow wondered as he once again re-directed the gaze back to the movie. However, the thought was whisked out of his head as once again, Ichigo and Grimmjow laughed at a snarky comment made by Jenson Aimes – otherwise known as Jason Stathem.

_Whatever, I'll ask later._


	2. Gone

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ.**

Well, guys, I'm really, really, really sorry to say this but I'm abandoning all my stories until further notice. What I would like you guys to do however is vote on my poll for this matter at hand: Do you wish for someone else to take up my stories (if you want to, please PM me x3) or do you want to wait it out and see when\if I ever update them again? And, if I do continue updating, what top five stories do you wish me to cover?

This is going out on every one of my stories to see who will respond to my poll - please and thank you!

Once again, I'm horribly sorry, but I had a huge fallout with Bleach and I just can't get my interest back no matter how hard I try. xD I mean, GrimmIchi and Hichichi don't even appeal to me anymore when I used to obsess over it. So yeah, I'm really sorry. xD


End file.
